


Any Universe

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Cannon, Ficlet, Gen, told in second person - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Rose's point of view during some of the jumps she made, trying to get back to her original universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty - A story written in 2nd person narrative

You look up to the sky, trying to figure out where you landed this time. It had been a difficult journey for you. The skies were pitch black and while you knew you would be able to leave soon, you weren’t sure how soon that would be. Was this really worth it? Yes, the Doctor had been someone that you connected with, but he wasn’t fighting as hard as you were to get back. At least, not that you knew. Every time you went on a jump, you saw the worried looks in your parents’ faces, wondering if they would ever see you again. They knew if you didn’t return after three months, there were letters to be read, and a book of stories for your younger brother, but it wouldn’t be the same. They wouldn’t be the same without you.

Being in this universe, it reminded you of what happened when you created a paradox. Nothing was right and you weren’t sure what to do. The last six universes you had landed in, had all be normal. Some ran behind your current universe and some were in sync with your original universe. Home. You hoped that the next one you landed in would take you home, take you back to the Doctor. You’re tired, so tired, from all of this running. You don’t mind the running, you love it, but you hate being alone. You were right so many years ago now when you said it was better with two. But the only two you wanted it to be, was you and the Doctor.

It takes an hour before you feel the disc heating up. As you press the button you hope that once you’re able to jump again, you land in the right universe. Your original universe. When you open your eyes again, you see that you’re standing in the Torchwood office, your friends surrounding you, concern written all over their faces. You find out you’ve been gone for two months, even though it was only an hour to you.

Your first stop is to visit your parents and brother to make sure they’re okay. Not only are the jumps taking their toll on you, they’re also taking their toll on your family. You vow to yourself that if the next jump doesn’t land you in the right place, you’ll stop. You’ll ask your father to end the project and you’ll finally accept that this universe is now home.

Before leaving, you spend the evening with your brother, telling him different stories of your adventures with the Doctor. You laugh at the excitement in his eyes and watch him as he falls asleep. You don’t want to miss out on anything else in his life, but you know that if you take another jump, it could lead to never seeing him again. Was finding the Doctor again worth it?

The next jump you take is a month later and this time you took the extra time to spend with your family. You have a feeling, deep in your gut, and you know this will be your last jump. You pick up the gun you decide to arm yourself with and press the button. With one last look at your team, you hope wherever you land, the Doctor is near.


End file.
